Ripper
by Zilander Kat
Summary: When a new Kira appears in England, L & Light go to London to bring this copycat 'Jack the Ripper' to justice. How did this Ripper-Kira come to be and can he be stopped? Rated M, big on gore. L/Light, Matt/Mello, feat. Near & Beyond.. Temp-Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Charlie's Dead

**A/N:** What to say? Another story begun, I was inspired when I was in England and the idea has been baking away for quite some time now, I'm just pulling together all of the random chapters and ideas I have now...Plus I have a ton of studying to do for finals (bad me for posting this instead of that...but I just had to!)

I wasn't sure where to start this story off, I had so many openings, but I figured I'd start with the first big scene...then work out the plot, so I hope you enjoy the blood and gore!

**Disclaimer: I do not own** Death Note or its characters;** I also do not own** the bar "Charlie's Dead" or its sweet drink names, **I do not own** London or Japan or even a petticoat, but I do own the sad _"red shirts"_ of this first chappy, Cheers! (If you just got that joke, I love you!)

_Please read & review!_

* * *

**Ripper  
**_Chapter One - Charlie's Dead_

**London, England; **'**Charlie's Dead' Cocktail Bar & Restaurant**

**March, ****1:25am **

Keith sat at the bar, miserably watching his long-time crush a few seats over talking with her friends.

"Um, send Annette a 'Petticoat Lane' and I'll take another 'Jack the Sipper,' thanks Andrew." Keith groaned inwardly at the awful names the bar had come up with for the drinks, but he loved it. He couldn't help but love the area, its history and the gory legends that came with the heritage. The regular tipped the bar tender generously, hoping this small amount of goodness would come back in the form of good karma and luck. The brunette smiled at him a few minutes later when she received her free drink, and raised her strawberry concoction in a 'cheers' gesture. She beckoned him over with a wave of her head and he complied.

"Hey Keith, thanks for the drink." Keith's face went dangerously red, his eyes downcast as he shyly sipped his serial killer beverage.

"Yeah, it's no problem, love." He replied after a minute, she laughed at him, but not unkindly. The atmosphere was comfortable and the two 'nonversed' for a while before Netty looked down at her watch.

"Damn, it's almost two, I've gotta catch the tube. Next time, Keith, come sit with me sooner, then we can have a chat before I have to leave. Thanks for the drink again." The girl threw on a long black jacket, hiding away her simple black dress and tights. She pecked each of her friend's cheeks before wishing them a goodnight, and on her way out she pecked one on Keith's already red cheeks.

"Night 'Netty!" Andrew called as the girl left the club, shaking her head and grinning at her own daring. Andrew turned back to his other regular and friend.

"You should've walked her to the tube, you know." Keith nodded feebly, unable to talk. He heard a grumble from Annette's group of friends and turned to see that Louise, a petite black woman, was holding up Annette's sparkly black scarf.

"Damn, Netty left her scarf again. I swear if that girl didn't have her head attached she'd lose it!" Louise shook her curly black hair and smiled at Keith. Louise nodded knowingly at him, "Go on, if you hurry up you might catch her before it's too late." Keith smiled kindly at the woman and made a dash for his coat and the door. He waved goodbye to his group of friends and to Andrew before making his way out. _Maybe tonight _was_ his lucky night, his good karma finally coming back to him..._

* * *

The night air was cold and made Keith sober up almost immediately, as did the short scream he heard coming from the parking lot across the street and down a bit.

"Netty! Is that you?" He called out uncertainly as he sped up his pace, making his way nervously towards the noise. There was no answer, "Annette, I have your scarf. Is that you?" Keith was nervous, this area was usually safe enough, but he'd been mugged before and he did not want a repeat experience. Turning away he decided to check the street for Netty before going to the tube, _'Maybe tonight isn't my lucky night' _he thought miserably.

"Oh wait!" He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Annette's number, _'Such a moron sometimes, Keith...damn' _he thought with a chuckle as the number rang through a couple times, a sudden chiming at his feet caused him to jump a foot in the air. "Annette?" he called out hesitantly, "Where are you?" he picked up the phone off the gravel ground. The screen was cracked and dirty. A low moan sent shivers down his back, _'A ghost? One of Jack the Ripper's victims come back from the grave?' _the drinks he drank that night were making his thoughts slow and ridiculous. _Obviously _Annette had dropped her phone on her way to the tube, but what was that noise then? Slowly, Keith made his way deeper into the darkness. He was unawares of the soft whining noise that was coming out of his throat.

"'Netty?" he whispered softly into the dark, terrible noises, worse than silence answered back.

_Riiiipppppp, crrrack! AHCK! Unnnggghh! _

"Hello, whose there? Is that you Annette, a-are you okay?"

"_Ahahah, she's bleeding quite a bit, isn't she Kindda? Oh look, she brought a little _friend_ for us...wasn't that nice of her?"  
_

"_Ruun-ungh!" _Glowing red eyes could be seen in the dark, and suddenly the body of Annette could _also _be seen. A _torch _now lit the scene of the crime, highlighting every gruesome detail and casting mysterious shadows throughout the place. The next few moments of life would change Keith's world for the worst...The young brunette's body was almost completely ruined; dress in shreds, skin bleeding and coming off, bits of her body coming out of large gashes. These horrific details were _not_ lost on Keith, he could taste the stomach bile coming up his throat the minute he saw her, his body collapsing and throwing up violently on the ground. But what really got him was how she was spinning in the air, as if some invisible monster was holding her up and next to her was a man...a man with red eyes and dark-

_Scribble, scratch, scratch, scribble-scratch..._

_Keith's mind went blank, his eyes taking in all of the details except for what the man beside him looked like. For once in his life, Keith was able to remember all things as if he had a photographic memory; Annette was still breathing, but she was close to death, so close._

A voice in the night told him so, _told him _that he was enjoying her last moments and that he hoped Keith was as well. Keith nodded mechanically, lost in a daze. Annette had looked at him briefly before finally losing herself, her eyes were shining with tears.

_Her face was dirty; covered in blood, snot and dirt. She whispered out a final 'Please' before the light in her eyes finally died out, her soul finally leaving her ruined shell. _

_He watched the body being spun around, her head being snapped back and held in place by a large, invisible claw. "Oh look, she's dead, Kindda." _

_A snort of laughter as a long line was drawn from navel to neck, warm blood pouring from the wound. Bits and pieces pulled out as quiet laughter filled the echoing carven. Keith could taste the iron and salt in the air, he could hear the blood pouring out from the young woman he used to know, but he could do nothing about it. He sat staring up as the body become something unrecognizable... _

_Keith looked on until he heard the voice leaving, the torch that had been lit was taken by him, that voice... _

_He didn't move until he was sure the man was gone, and then he got up and walked towards Annette. _

_He knew what he needed to do, reaching forward he delved into the body and then got to work..._

* * *

**-Japan, the next night-**

"Light-kun, I'd appreciate it if you'd _desist_ with the fidgeting." Light sighed and shot a glare over his shoulder at the detective.

"Well, _I'd _appreciate it if you'd just close that damn laptop and let me get some decent sleep for once." The detective snorted and continued to type away at his portable computer.

"I need my laptop so I can catch, Kira. If Light-kun would only confess then I would be able-"Hah, yeah. Cause a good nights worth of sleep is worth wrongly confessing to being a murderer, no thanks."

L sighed, "It wouldn't be wrongly confessing, you _are _or more likely _were _Kira, Light-kun." Light rolled over onto his other side, finally facing the detective. He didn't fight back with L, he simply let his eyes drift shut and waited for sleep to take him.

"Do you miss home, Ryuzaki?" Light asked after a few minutes, his voice dreamy in his half-sleep state. He almost missed L's soft reply in his haste to slip into unconsciousness.

"Sometimes I do, Light-kun. But England was never much of a _home_ really, although it was the closest I ever had...I think I'll return there when this case is over." Light woke up as the speech went on, the emotion, almost-honesty and length of L's words startling him. Light began to speak but then cut himself off, his eyes downcast and weary of L.

"Does Light-kun have something to say?" L noticed his hesitation, making the younger boy blush faintly at being spoken to like a child.

"I just wish I could go to England too, I'd love to see it with you. I've never really been out of Japan before, so it'd be nice to be somewhere else, for once...I've always wanted to travel, and never really had anyone to travel with...So, yeah..." Light rambled off a bit, hoping to play the dumb speech off as a side effect of poor sleep. His blush darkening a bit, '_Stupid L making me blush and ramble and...ungh.' _Light groaned inwardly, even his _thoughts _sounded dumb right now, _definitely sleep deprevation_. L studied the boy beside him carefully, dark eyes probing at the others, he found Light seemed to be embarrassed by his admission, but L understood.

"Yes, Light-kun would be very welcome to join me." L said quietly into the dark room, his eyes finally turning back to his computer. Light's blush was ever-darkening; he cursed his stupid school-girl behaviour. With a sigh, he turned away from the raven man and tried to get some sleep. In his head he knew that this trip would-_could-_-never happen. L's case wouldn't be over until he had every guilty party present and accounted for and he was dead-set on Light being the original Kira. With another sigh the amber-eyed boy pulled the blanket up higher on his shoulder and fell asleep to the sound of L's fingers typing away at his ever-present keyboard. He heard L give a sigh of his own, and found that the noise mirrored Light's own confused sadness and turmoil that he felt within.

_**-In The Shinigami Realm-**_

A familiar clown face and pair of fish eyes observed the sleeping Kira; he munched loudly as he ate a crispy apple and continued to watch on. He had a feeling that this show was about to get _much more interesting..._

"_Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!_ Sleep tight, Lighty-Loo!"

* * *

Here's Jackky! Muhahah!

Cookies for anyone who can tell who the new Kira's Shinigami is! ^_^

**A/N:** Anyway, quick gist of the story; Jack the Ripper is back, although this time he is 'Ripper-Kira,' a new, psychotic killer who appears to be have the same powers as Kira does but much different motives. Takes place mostly in England and I may be telling the story of the original Ripper as well, although with a very fictional twist. I just hope you like it!

Love it or hate it? I'd love the feedback! Tell me if you find any errors, or confusing bits, I'm always rereading and editing these things, but I'm still human..

Rawr, I'm just seeing how the muses guide me here...Please be kind, review and rewind! Err...Wait.

_Cheers,  
_Zilander Kat

_:love!: oh btw, happy holidays to all who celebrate and to all who do not (happy chocolate discount day! Woohoo! Cheap chocolate at every store...muhahaha!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Life Imitating Art

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own **Death Note, its hot characters or wicked plot...I also do not own Picasso's work, Jack the Ripper, a hooker or a basket of fruit with more than just fruit in it (gah). I do own this bit of plot though-and a box of really nice chocolates-sharsies if you're nice...

**A/N: **Er, just to let you know that I'm still working the bugs outta this old girl, here...So please tell me if you see any little bumps or errors long the way? I'd appreciate it! Btw, **Thanks so much to the reviewers of chapter one! -**_Chariline- ah, a gore lover-sweet, hope you like the newest batch of sick, I'm hoping it came out alright...Please tell me what you thought? And it is a pretty interesting job, but I'm not sure I myself could handle it, but it is definitely interesting. Thanks for your words. _

_-Natural Imp-hmmm, well I do adore that boy, Beyond...and he does seem the type to be the next Ripper, but, you never really know, maybe it is someone else?...You'll just have to find out...I hope you like who it does turn out to be, I'm just finishing up the master plan (muhahaha-sounds almost diabolical)..._

_-gemenin001928-Nope, but Ryuk is here-I mean, what's Death Note without that fella? So do not worry, I shall have him floating about and whatnot. And here is your update, so please enjoy! (And review?) Lol. _

_**Warning folks, **__There is gore, blood, mentioning's of body bits, and vomit...I have rated this M for a reason, (I mean it's about Jack the Ripper & Death Note)_

Tell me what you thought? Here is chapter two...

* * *

**Ripper**

_Chapter Two - Life Imitating Art_

**-In the Shinigami Realm-**

_August __**1981**_

"_You know, Armonia...this is no way to _live_." A vicious and surprisingly feminine voice tore out through the cave, but Justin was beyond used to it. __The bejewelled God laughed at the words, shaking his great, gleaming skull in amusement. _

"_Well then, it's a good thing we aren't really living isn't it, Kindda?" 'But I know what ya mean.' He silently added to his dim-witted companion. __A whimper sounded from a gilded cage behind the golden God, a cruel bit of laughter escaped his companion's mouth at the "delicious" noises a small human woman was making. _

"_I'll make you a deal, Kinddara. If you promise to keep one of our little pets alive long enough for another _experiment_, I'll make it worth your while. It'll be just like old times, only perhaps...even better." __A glimmering smile made this Death God appear idol-like and valuable, but he prided himself for being more than just a pretty face...he was intelligent, well respected, trusted and he knew his way around the rules, hell-he'd written most of them for the King after all. __Kinddara Guivelostain nodded her acceptance at the new game, but did not take her eyes off of the bleeding prey before her. Justin ignored her as he turned back to a pile of gold in front of his skull-encrusted throne._

_'Yes, it's time for another little test; I just hope the Old Man doesn't stir up a mess this time around...' Armonia Justin Beyondormason thought grimly, his eyes resting on a book of ever-increasing Shinigami laws, rules and restrictions._

"_Hmmm, scream for me little human...beg for death, and I'll make it come swiftly." Kinddara spoke softly to the woman before her, but of course the woman could not see the God of Death at all. Having never come in contact with a God of Death's Note before her unseeing eyes stayed blind. __Armonia rolled his eyes at Kindda's oblivious victim's pleas for life. 'If only she knew that every whimper simply increased her suffering, her pain...Would she beg for death, as this God commands her to? Hmmm, that would be an interesting experiment to indulge in...' _

_He shuddered suddenly as he heard the sound of ripping flesh and spilling blood, and tasted hot metal in the air, not because he pitied the lowly creature living (and dying) inside his pretty cage. But because of the mess he knew that would follow Kinddara's brutal torture tactics..._

'_I'll never get those stains out of my carpet, and my new silk...ruined again! Ah, she's impossible.' _

* * *

**-London, England-**

_**Normal time**_

He stood before the pile of bodies, not really a pile but more of a posing-a murder scene turned art show. He brought a hand up to his mouth, thumb resting lightly at his lips and focussed in on the _art_ before him. He was forgetting momentarily the life around him; he focussed purely on the death. There were five decidedly female bodies, all mostly naked and on display. Although he only knew they were female by the beauty of what was left of their faces and by _the lack_ of anatomy that had been mostly removed from the scene. He shuddered faintly at the notion of removing these life-creating organs and keeping them for some sick, unknown purposes.

Faintly he could hear the muffled sounds of the young boy he was chained to vomiting in the hallway behind him. The scene had proven too much for his weak stomach and innocent eyes. He had come in acting almost cocky in his movements, his pride at being able to examine a scene with the famous detective L was barely contained in his young body. Except that this pride and exuberance at being chosen to come along had died with the grotesque vision reminiscent of a painting. Twenty seconds after a horrified noise had left the boy's mouth he had made a mad dash for the hallway's garbage can, throwing up and in the process of escape, pulling L nearly completely off his feet.

Sometimes, behaviour like this made L second guess that this boy-_this suspect_-could ever have really killed hundreds of people as Kira. L shook his head, now wasn't the time for idle speculations about Light and his Kira status, not when they were looking at the possibility of a new, _blood-thirsty_ Kira in the world. This crime scene being the second attack, the victims now numbering up to eight. A new Kira in England, _nonetheless_. L took this as a personal attack on some subconscious level; _his_ homeland, _his_ orphanage, _his_ childhood home were all in danger of being victimized by this new, psychotic killer.

Once again L's thoughts had strayed from the scene before him, but it was really difficult to explore the crime scene when his wrist was keeping him captive in the door way. He listened for the sounds of Light; the boy had stopped throwing up his light breakfast of muffin and coffee and was now panting against the cool wall.

"Light-kun, are you ready to proceed? Or would you like to wait another couple of minutes?" L asked in his monotone voice, his deep eyes flickering briefly with concern that Light barely caught. "I'm sorry, Light-kun...If I _could_ I would release you from the chain but-" Light interrupted the detective, shaking his head, embarrassed at his weaknesses being displayed so openly.

"No, Ryuzaki. It's okay-_I'm_ okay. I just wasn't expecting...the _smell, a-_and the...blood." The open honesty was refreshing to L; he barely heard the boy's pure and honest thoughts. Often they would go through a strange filtering system and always come out sounding horribly fake and methodically planned out. L nodded at the amber-eyed boys thoughts. His thumb once more straying up to his mouth, his thoughts lingering back to the first few crime scenes he had ever encountered.

"It is nothing to embarrassed about, Light-kun" a note of sympathy and understanding was barely threaded through his words, but Light took them and nodded a bit of a thanks.

"I just...didn't think I'd react like _this._" L continued on, the unexpected encouragement causing him to open up briefly.

"I would be worried if you _didn't_ react like this upon seeing your first gory crime scene. In fact, it even merits a lowering of your percentage of being Kira. But I must admit that I find it highly disconcerting that _I _didn't feel the need to join you out there." His voice took on a note of sadness for the innocence he had lost long ago, the feeling of security never to be his. His eyes flicked back to those first crime scenes again, all the blood and death, the smell of cooking and metal. Those tastes always lingered on his tongue and all the sugar in the world could never seem to make up for it, not even his beloved strawberry cake. L's voice became like a whisper, his thoughts voiced somewhat aloud.

"You never really loose the _taste_ of your first real crime scene; the first slash from a blade, the first pool of blood, _coagulating and coating you..._like a second skin." Light reached out and touched L's shoulder, trying to rouse him from his thoughts, to get him away from his demons of the past.

"No wonder you don't sleep, Ryuzaki-kun. You need a vacation, badly. Maybe...Maybe in-between work we could both see London together...Or-or something." L nodded faintly, his mouth still tasting faintly bitter and metallic.

"Maybe we _could_ go sight-seeing. You've never been out of Japan before, correct, Light-kun?" Light nodded, a faint smile on his flushed features that made L smile lightly as well. While both men smiled lightly at the other, they seemed to come to a sort of understanding in that moment that had never been there before, and a sort of clarity was found. Light's hand was still on L's shoulder, and he squeezed it briefly before sliding his arm off of the detective. The almost-peace of the moment was shattered as another detective approached L and addressed him about the current crime scene, officially drawing both boys back into reality.

"Ryuzaki, we've finally found a way to shut down the heat in the room, in order to prevent the bodies from, _huh-hem_, _melting_...and rotting, _uh-_further." He paused at the grisly image he had just painted for himself, and then continued on, a grimace dusting his weary features. "The heat lamps are still on, as you requested, but we've been told that you should try to use them as little as possible. The case reports have been sent along to your colleague and we have the first crime scene still roped off for you to examine when you are able."

The detective tipped his head at Light in sympathy before walking away, he mumbled something about the _'first time always being the worst' _before he strolled away completely from the two men. L looked over at Light's face, the blush on it from the detective's comments and concerns still very much present.

"Are you ready to proceed now?" L repeated his question from earlier, except it felt like forever ago rather than moments when he had first asked those words. Light nodded and stepped ahead of L so that he could enter the crime scene before him. L saw the boy suppress a shudder and followed closely behind, finally able to examine the crime scene in perfect detail.

* * *

"Do you recognize it, Light-kun?" L asked the recovered boy as they both stood before the chained figures. Light panted a bit through his mouth in an attempt to hide from the smell of the bodies. The heat may have been turned off recently, but the bodies-the blood, _and intestines_-had been given the entire night to cook under the intense heating lights and the full-blast furnace air. The amber boy nodded his head slowly, studying the abysmal sight.

They both studied the "art" before them while the _art_ seemed to study them back; the dead women stared at the living men, gazes impossible because their eyes were missing, had been _taken. _It was a strange sort of juxtaposition; the opposites of the men and women, the female's dead, naked and missing parts; the men alive and breathing, fully clothed and functional, but both groups seeming to watch both what the other possessed and had lost. Empty sockets simply staring out at them, the abyss-like gaze was haunting. The killer had stolen more than just their feminine parts; he had taken the infamous gaze of the painting and twisted it for his own purposes.

"He took away their gaze, their only power and then stripped them of what made them female. He left them out in these degrading positions and conditions...but the _eyes, _was that done, do you think it was done...while they w-were still _alive_?" Light had finally found his voice, and he found he didn't _want_ to wait for L's answer "...And it's Les Demoiselles d'Avignon, 1907 by Pablo Picasso...but _real._" There was a snort at the door way, Light and L both turned sharply to see a young man who was wearing all leather.

"Talk about life imitating art, huh? Oh, hey Ryuzaki, who's your uh, guy-?" L did not look shocked at the young boy's appearance or attitude; he simply nodded to the blonde and looked around as if trying to solve some mystery. The sound of someone throwing up seemed to give him an answer, and he proceeded to talk to the blonde barbie.

"Mello, this is Light. Light-kun, this is Mello, a _friend_ of mine. The boy in the hallway is Matt." Mello beamed at the introduction, his eyes lighting at the word 'friend' while the rest of him kept up his tough demeanour.

"Matt, dammit, get'n here! Ryuzaki is handcuffed to some 'Light' guy...you think you'd be _used_ to all of this gore by now, I mean have you _seen_ the video games you play?" The sound of throwing up could still be heard, Mello rolled his eyes and left the room to go get his friend. Mello had acted tough and shrugged off Matt's behaviour as being somewhat lame and weak, but L and Light could both hear Mello talking in soothing tones to the boy in the hallway. L had no doubt that the blonde was helping his younger friend out; probably holding his hair back and even rubbing his shoulders, but this was a side of Mello that only came out for Matt. So L made no move to witness it for himself, it would only anger and embarrass the boys in the long run. Instead, he turned back to the crime scene and resumed his analysis.

"Light-kun, would you care to give your _artistic _analysis to the class now?" The morbid joke made Light chuckle a bit, he was not at all used to the room, but he was well aware L was trying to make him more comfortable with a joke _and _ask his opinion of the "masterpiece" before them.

"Yeah, sure...Well, the painting was initially scorned but is now considered one of Picasso's most famous paintings, so I'm not quite sure if this points to the killer having a strong background in art. I'm sure many high-school art students could describe the painting in detail, and the use of the internet allows for this knowledge to be common-place." L frowned, he had already thought of this and hated that this slight leap forward through art had been crushed. L interrupted the boy with another question: "Do you believe it is _our_ new 'Ripper'?"

Light nodded, "It seems to be him; his use of the brothel scene points to a hatred of prostitutes. The pervious victim was also gutted in similar ways, and she had been rumoured to have been mixed up in some sexual trafficking business...I'm assuming it is the original killer, and the heart attack of the security guard and previous two victims all seem to confirm that it _is _Kira. I wonder if these women died of heart attacks as well, in the end...?" L conquered, with a jolt of satisfaction at working with someone who could actually keep up.

"He appears to be a much more ruthless and psychotic killer when compared to you, Light-kun; the original Kira. I suppose you do not approve of his barbaric methods for your new world?" Light flinched at the jabs at his innocence and instead of retaliating he continued his first analysis of the 'painting.'

"The painting is known for its use of 'The Gaze,' the five women in the painting are all staring back out at the viewers and many find their looks for be powerful, if not evil and terrifying." Light stopped, looking at the empty eye sockets, and the two masked females to the right. "Picasso originally called it just 'The Brothel' and it was given its name later on, by an art critic, the use of the African masks has been seen as both racist and offensive to many because it was supposed to represent a 'savage' side to the females and..._and_, uh the _fruit dish_ is filled with more than just fruit, unlike in...the 'original.'"

Light felt his stomach churn again, dangerously. There were bits of body parts mixed in with grapes and apples alike.

_L...did you know...Gods of Death...love apples?_

"Light-kun, why don't we take a break outside while Matt and Mello examine the scene themselves, then we shall discuss what we have both found and see where we should go from there." L pushed the sickly boy towards the door who looked embarrassed at being such a burden. L was unsure as to why he felt the need to comfort him and even stroke Light's wounded ego, but he did so without much complaint.

"Light, I need some fresh air too...So let us go." Light nodded, his head snapping up as he realized the honorific had been dropped. On the way out, L nodded to the redhead and the leather-clad boy in the hallway.

"We'll be leaving now, to go to the first scene. We will meet you back at head quarters in a few hours." L nodded curtly at the two and guided the nauseous boy outside, where he proceeded to throw up again.

* * *

"Mels, _I don't think I can go back in there._" the words were hissed out of clenched teeth, eyes downcast and full of self-loathing. Mello nodded, his own shield wavering at the thought of the scene within; he had seen many horrors in his short life, but this was one of the biggies.

The way that the bodies had been posed, the near-invisible wires that kept them hostage to their positions, forever frozen in death. Statues that mocked a creative mind, Mello had always enjoyed Picasso; the way the man had saw and painted the world, it fascinated him. He imagined his own art work would look somewhat like the cubist's if he could paint; all sharp angles and disjointed bodies, African masks and savage stares.

But this, _this was wrong, not _art _at all. _

"Matt, we just need to go in and see if he left anything behind. I need you to take some photographs, and to load them up into your laptop, okay? We _need _them, and I _need_ you to be strong...for me." Mello took control, knowing it was what Matt needed most. He took a deep breath, his nose already prickling at the smell of decaying flesh, and stepped into the horrible room.

"AHhck!" Matt jumped into the room faster as he heard Mello's scream of utter shock and horror.

"Mello-What-_What is it?_"

* * *

So what do you think happened to Mello? ;)

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter of Ripper-I hope you enjoyed it, please look up the painting and try to image it a little slash happy and whatnot...It really is an interesting painting, although not one of my all time favourites, I'm sure many of you know it : )

I've also introduced a bit of back story into the mix-I'm hoping to get in some of the origins of the original Jack the Ripper, the new Ripper, and some other dealings with these two new God's introduced. I'm just throwing up rough dates for you, but a majority of the story will remain focussed on the current happenings...I'm just trying to discover how this all happened along with L and Light, hope you'll follow along and enjoy!

Love it or hate it? Please write me some feedback; I would love to hear some critical comments or just a few words about what you do and/or do not like!

_Cheers,_  
Zilander Kat


End file.
